lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-43336725-20191006163153
Ok EVERYONE STOP!!!!!! I'm sick of this comlete Bull(bleep) in the comments! Ever since the finale aired, there has been non-stop drama everywhere. Look, I am wanting a 4th Season as well, but here's the thing; There have been no reliable sources. There could easily be fakers on the Internet. But the fact that SO MANY people are willing to believe this, just baffles me. I'm not trying to hate on you for WANTING a new Season, but I'm just saying how upsetting it is for you people to believe anything. It's the Internet. People will say a bunch of fake stuff, just to get attention. And with this show, this incident has happened before TWICE. Remember the fake IMDB post of The Ukumbusho Tradition, saying that Zira would've returned for Season 2? Yeah, the person who made that was likely banned for life. The SECOND time this happened was when someone on this wiki made a fake post "revealing" the first two episodes of Season 3. Don't believe anything you hear or see. Yes, we are all excited for Season 4, but it does NOT mean we have to take anything we see as what will happen, because too many people have lied to us in the past. And here's for the people who are arguing against the new Season. NOTE: I want a Season 4, but I still accept the fact that there may not be one due to all the possible lies we've been told. But here's the thing; You people are bashing on people who want the story to continue. I respect your opinion if you don't want a new season, but you don't have to make us seem dumb for wanting it to happen. Maybe if you're trying to make it clear that these sources may not be true, I would at least TRY to forgive you more, but you're bashing us for wanting it, period. You don't have to attack us. And you people do NOT have to fight over it. If some of you want a new season, fine. If some of you don't, that's alright. But seeing a month's worth of people fighting over it in the comment section almost makes me regret watching this show in the first place, just because of how many people like to go at each other's necks about it, as if this show's purpose was to spread, or create controversy. Did Ford Riley greenlight this show so he could gain attention by supposedly "ruining The Lion King" or just so that we could argue about tiny details about the show? NO! He did it so that people could enjoy it, and so that younger audiences could be brought into the LK fandom and enjoy his storytelling. It's amazing that a bunch of little kids who are fans of this show have a 50% chance of being more mature than a bunch of teenagers at worst, and grown adults at best, who run and/or dedicate a wiki, dedicated to this said show, for said age group. So will you all stop the nonsense in the comments?!